Piccolo's Apology
by Shaynie1
Summary: It's exactly what the title says. Please r/r! It's cute.


****

Fandom: DRAGONBALL Z

Series: No

Author/E-mail: Shaynie (GokunVegeta02@aol.com or goku_n_vegeta_02@aol.com)

Title: Piccolo's Apology

Rating: G 

Characters: Piccolo and Gohan

Summary: It's exactly what the title says.

Spoilers: Not really, just for a tiny bit where Gohan invites Piccolo to his B-day party.

Notes: None

Warnings: None

Part: 1/1

Archive: Fanfiction.Net, and to my site which is up. you can find it at http://www.geocities.com/goku_n_vegeta_02/

Thanks To:

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the Harry DBZ fandom. All

the rights belong to Akira Toriyama and Funimation.

============================================================

It had been two weeks since Gohan had invited Piccolo to his birth-day party, and two weeks since he was harshly reprimanded for being too sentimental and much to soft for a warrior. The small boy only spoke to him when he was asked a question and Piccolo would get the simplest of answers. At nights they would roast marshmallows and Gohan didn't ask to sit next to him anymore, then the small boy would go straight to bed without so much as a good-night.

At first it was nice to have peace and quiet, but then he started feeling sorry for the boy; after all, out on their island they were the only family that each other had. He knew Gohan missed his mother and father and that he wished he could be with them, but at the same time he knew he had a duty to protect earth; just like his father. Sometimes he heard Gohan talking to himself in a dull voice, and he never seemed to laugh anymore.

Then one night Piccolo was watching Gohan bathe in the lake. Gohan had gotten over being embarrassed about being naked in front of him; now the small boy just relaxed and enjoyed his time in the water, before he rushed because he didn't want to be seen. Piccolo laughed to himself as the small boy grabbed a large fish by it's tail and was dragged in and out of the water as it tried to escape; for the first time in a while Gohan laughed and it sounded like music to his ears.

"Hey, kid, I think it's time for bed." The Namek called out to him. Without a word Gohan climbed out, dressed, then started walking towards their campsite.

***

"Gohan, I want to talk to you." Piccolo told his student later that night while they were sitting in front of the fire roasting marshmallows.

"Okay, what about?" The small boy smiled up at him only to find Piccolo frowning; Gohan's smile faded as he bowed his head. "Are you okay, Mr. Piccolo?"

"Yes,"

"Then why do you look so serious?" Gohan asked, he wanted to rest his hand on his teacher's to let him know that if there was a problem they could talk about it and he would be there for him, but he knew that Piccolo didn't like him and he doubted that that would go down well.

"This is important and I'm only going to say this once so listen up. I want to apologize for a couple of weeks ago. I was-"

"Don't." Gohan said looking up sharply. "I know you don't like me and the only reason that you're training me is because you want to take over the world. Don't treat me like I'm stupid, because I'm not. I though that you were different now that you were fighting for earth's survival but I was wrong, and I promise not to be so careless with my trust again."

Piccolo watched as the small boy stood up to leave, but he stopped and turned to look at him again.

"By the way, Mr. Piccolo..." Gohan said looking him directly in the eye. "I still want you to train me, but you don't have to stay with me during the nights, I know you don't want to anyways, I just get in your way."

"Sit down," Piccolo said sternly. "and let me finish what I was going to say." Gohan sat down from where he was only to have Piccolo levitate himself over to him. "I know you like to sit by me."

The small boy said nothing.

"This is hard for me to say because of how I was brought up." The Namek said. "I know I haven't treated you all that well and I've never shown you any affection..." Piccolo stopped and thought of how best to put his feelings into words, he decided to just spit it out. "What I'm trying to say is that since we've been training together these last few months I've grown to like you. I never had anyone to care about before, and no one has ever cared about me; until now that is..." Piccolo looked at his student out of the corner of his eye and saw him looking in his lap, his face showed no emotion. "I want to call a truce, kid. From now on when we're done training we're friends, okay? Maybe we can somehow be each other's family. It's only us out here, you know?"

"How do I know you mean what you're saying?" Gohan asked suspiciously.

"Why are you making this harder on me than it has to be?" The Namek demanded. He reached over and pulled his student into his arms and hugged him tightly, after a few minutes Gohan hugged him back. "So?"

"Friends." Gohan said into his chest, he smiled. "Thanks, Piccolo, you're the best!"

"Well, I have something else for you, Gohan." He said pulling away for a minute so they could look at each other. "I want to accept the invitation to your birthday party and I promise no fighting."

Gohan felt tears welling up in his eyes and he burried his face in Piccolo's chest again and cried happily. That night he fell asleep in his arms with a smile on his face.

============================================================

A/N: I love Piccolo and Gohan together! This is my first DBZ fic, and I had to write it after the episode where Piccolo got all pissy with Gohan because he admitted to caring for him.

Please Review and tell me what you think!

Shaynie *_*


End file.
